Dreamed
by Oliviax3
Summary: He dreamed of her every time his eyes closed, every time he breathed. Dreams were all he had left of her. --I/W-- Angsty fluff.


Disclaimer: I own zip, nada, nothing.

He dreamed of her every time his eyes closed, every time he breathed. She was the air around him, allowing him to breathe, but suffocating his heart.

* * *

**Dreamed**

* * *

_There were never so many tears that fell from his deep eyes. He said her name (wanderer) though she did not hear him because she was sleeping, forever._

* * *

Slightly, his body quivered, stirring the cold and unmoving air that surrounded him. It was dark even when he made sure his eyes were open by touching his moist eye with the pad of his thumb.

He could still see nothing.

He closed his eyes because there was no point anymore, and strained his ears. He searched for any possible noise made in the dark. Moments, minutes or hours passed (he didn't know the difference any longer) before he heard something softer than the flapping of a butterfly's wings.

He heard her breathing.

He imagined her sleeping form, small and vulnerable, her chest rising and falling with breath she drew and released. He reached for her, his fingers extending from his curled hands (coiled with regret), but they touched nothing. He questioned if it was his sleep deprived mind that formed the illusion.

It could not have been, he had heard her so clearly that... it hurt.

He reached further still, and his fingertip brushed a lock of hair. His hand retracted, then reached again, to make sure that it was really her. His hand grazed her skin and his body shook though it was not from the cold around him, but within him.

"Wanderer."

The name was foreign on his tongue, but so painfully familiar. How long has it been since he said her name? Years, maybe only mere moments, because the name was whispered, screamed, or said every time he thought of her.

She did not hear him because she was sleeping.

Finding her waist, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He tried not to wake her when he rested his head in the hollow of her neck, breathing her, but she did awaken and his heart seemed to stop, his breath was stolen and memories flooded.

Her eyes opened and liquid silver crashed with clear blue. The light from her eyes lit his face, and her own. He didn't know how long he looked at her, just looked at her. He looked at the way her golden hair was sprayed over the cot he slept on, the way her lips were parted, they way she _glowed_.

"_I dreamed about you_."

He dreamed of her every time his eyes closed, every time he breathed. She was the air around him, allowing him to breathe, but suffocating his heart.

His hands tightened on her waist and he would have shut his eyes to reality if it had not been for the girl in his arms.

"Was," his voice was rough, "it a good dream?"

She neither nodded nor shook her head; she just looked on, her eyes in a straight stare through him, through his eyes, to his essence. "We had a son."

He felt it then, the pain of the could-have-been, but the 'never' was inserted before the 'could' too soon, much too soon. He did not feel the tears that pooled in his eyes and began to fall onto the bed sheet, staining it with see-through sadness.

"What...was his name?"

Her eyes softened at a distant memory of her dream. "Song Of The Crashing Sea," she giggled subtly, "because he cried so much when he was born, there were so many tears... and his eyes" she touched Ian's eyes that were spilling, "they're just like yours, but darker, so much darker. We called him Sean."

Sean, the song of the crashing sea.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but she fell back to sleep in his arms before his mouth could open again. He cried harder, shaking under the waves that crashed over him. But there was no song, no music, only tears because the body in his arms and the glow that it radiated slowly faded away and all he held was empty, unmoving air.

He did not wake again,

he dreamed.

* * *

_If you want to know how much I love you, count the waves._

**

* * *

****END**

* * *

so, this was just a quickie because I felt like updating and Host ideas just kept popping in my head. Anyways, I hope I kept these two IC. It's 12:06 and I'm waking up early. my eyeballs feel like they're going to fall out of their sockets. (sleep deprivation caused this fic, I swear... or produced it). I hope you liked it. oh, and the phrase 'song of the crashing sea' i used once before, for a Bleach fic, but phrases can cross fandoms right? why not -yawn-

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
